


had me at hello

by krolia



Category: Toilet-bound Hanako Kun
Genre: Multi, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krolia/pseuds/krolia
Summary: lmao this ones for u riley IM SORRY DKDHDJCBD
Kudos: 8





	had me at hello

yashiro held onto hanako kun as she was slightly scared of the fanged boy with the weird staff

“hello, you must be kou. ive heard of you.”

kou sat in panic and shook himself out of it. he leaped towards hanako and senpai to save her.

...

“hanako.. is he dead!?”

“I WINNNN!!! HEHEH WINNAREE YAHHH”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this ones for u riley IM SORRY DKDHDJCBD


End file.
